Clunk
"You can't kill the metal!" : —Clunk Clunk 'is one of the main protagonist of the Awesomenauts franchise. He appears as a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale''. His in-game rival is Heavy. Biography ''RUTHLESS KILLING MACHINE'' Clunk is a robot suffering from anger management issues. He's saving up money to pay for therapy but keeps losing it due to damage compensations. Originally created as part of a robot army to combat an immensely powerful super villain terrorizing the outer star systems, Clunk found himself without a job when the villain accidentally died of a nasty bacterial infection before the robot army was completed.This was actually a blessing in disguise for Clunk, since he was never designed to return in one piece from his mission. He was refitted to do standard house-keeping work, but soon found himself out of work once more as he kept blowing aggression inhibitors and subsequently went into immensely destrucive tantrums.Eventually, Clunk signed up as a mercenary to do what he is best at: wrecking things. He found that finally giving in to his aggressive nature has given him great inner peace. Nowadays he takes great pleasure in jetting around the battlefield, blowing up in peoples' faces to the sound of heavy metal. ''THE LEGACY OF CLUNK'' * Awesomenauts * Awesomenauts Starstorm Arcade Opening TBA Rival '''Name: Heavy Reason: TBA Connection: Both characters are the strongest and slowest members of their teams and they always carry the biggest and heavest weapons(Clunks Rockets and Bomb/Heavys Minigun).They are also not the smartest member of their teams.They are both Mercenaries and they are currently fighting wars(Clunk with the Second AI war and Heavy with the Robot war). Ending TBA Gameplay Clunk is the most powerful and slowest character in the roster and uses both close range and mid range attacks. (Square Moves) * Netrual Square-'Fist jab * '''Forward Square-'''Charge * '''Up Square-'''Uppercut * '''Down Square-'''Ground Smash * '''Netrual Square (Air)-'''Aerial Jab * '''Forward Square (Air)-'''Aerial Charge(But diagonal) * '''Up Square (Air)-'''Aerial Uppercut * '''Down Square (Air)-'''Clunk Smash (Triangle Moves) * '''Netrual Triangle-'''Missile-Fires a single missile. * '''Forward Triangle-'''Homing Missile-follows an opponet until hit or destroyed. * '''Up Triangle-'''Fragmented Missile-shoots a missile upward that explodes. * '''Down Triangle-'''Juggernaut-Shoots a missile below that sets the ground on fire. * '''Netrual Triangle (Air)-'''Aerial Missile * '''Forward Triangle (Air)-'''Aerial Homing Missile * '''Up Triangle (Air)-'''Aerial Fragmented Missile. * '''Down Triangle (Air)-'''Aerial Juggernaut. (Circle Moves) (clunk borrows some of his teammates moves for his circle oves) * '''Netrual Circle-'''Dynamite Throw(From Lonestar)-throws out 3 sticks in front of him. * '''Forward Circle-'''Splash Dash(From Froggy G)-uses his jets to dash foward while surrounded by water. * '''Up Circle-'''Anchor Hook(From Admiral Swiggins)-Swings an anchor up,if it hits,he will grappel up. * '''Down Circle-'''Mine Deploying(From Yuri)-Lays down a mine that will explode on contact(max:2). * '''Netrual Circle (Air)-'''Aerial Dynamite Throw. * '''Forward Circle (Air)-'''Blaze(From Coco Nebulon)-Dashes foward leaving and electric trail. * '''Up Circle (Air)-'''Aerial Anchor Hook. * '''Down Circle (Air)-'''Aerial Mine Deploying. (Throws) * '''Forward Throw -' Anchor Swing(From Adimiral Swiggins)-Launches opponents with a anchor. * '''Up Throw '-' Firework cannon-Fires the opponent above him. * Down Throw - 'Sword Slash (From Leon Chamleon)-Slash his opponents to the ground. (Super Moves) * '''Vaccum Bite -' (Level 1):Clunk will bite anyone who is in front of him and kills them(can hit multiple opponents. * 'Explode -' (Level 2):Clunk will activate his bomb and will explode, killing any one caught in the blast radius. * 'Killing Spree -' (Level 3):Clunk will activate his rage and will go on a rampage.All of his moves are insta-kill,but he can only shoot standerd missiles, use Vaccum Bite and Explode. Taunts and Quotes Taunts * '''Exlain Yourself: '''Clunk points his cannon forwards and says "Exclaiming derogatory statement." * '''Databanks invalid: '''Clunk checks through his databanks and says "Computer says: No!" * '''Batteries Included: '''Clunk brings out a battery and eats it in one go. Quotes * '''When Selected: ** "Clunk, all wound up and ready to go!" ** "Amplifying rage protocols" ** "Clunk smash!" * Pre-match: ** "Target acquired, engaging!" ** "Clunk, all wound up and ready to go!" * Item Pick-up: ** "New hardware detected!" ** "Part assimilation complete!" * Using Supers: ** "Clunk Smash"(Level 1) ** "Malfunctioning"(Level 2) ** "Amplifying rage protocols!"(Level 3) * Sucessful KO: ** "Victory for Clunk!" ** "Target Terminated!" ** "Detecting much win in this sector!" ** "Clunk squashes opponents!" ** "Struck you down with a vicious blow!" * Respawn: ** "Aggression inhibitor malfunctioning." ** "You cant kill the Metal!" ** "The metal will live on!" Intros and Outros Entrances * Drop Pod: Clunk drops down from Drop Pod amd prepares for battle. * New Assignment: '''Clunk recives a call and activates his arm cannon and says "Target acquired, engaging!". * '''Lock and Load: '''Clunk loads his cannon with a missile and says "Clunk, all wound up and ready to go!". * '''Prepare for Awesomeness: '''A blue droid is seen before Clunk crashes ontop of it. Results Winning Screen * '''Rampage: Clunk thrust his fist up into the air. * Assignment Complete: '''Clunk will fire a missile into the air in celebration. * '''Activating Teleporter: '''Clunk press some buttons on his left arm and teleports away. * '''I am Unstoppable: '''Clunk lets out a big roar as he looks up to the sky. Losing Screen * If using '''Rampage: Clunk Slams his fist into the ground. * If using '''Assignment Complete: '''Clunk is broken and destroyed. * If using '''Activating Teleporter: '''Clunk teleports away looking extremely damage. * If using '''I am Unstoppable: '''Clunk Tears one of his droids in half out of anger. Victory Music * Generic * Victory Theme * Clunk's Machine Level 3 Super Music * Clunk's Theme(Killing spree remix) Costumes Killer Robot His standard outfit. Alternate Colors * Red: Red robot armor and Red missiles. * Blue: Blue robot armor and Blue missiles. * Yellow: Yellow robot armor and Yellow missiles. * Green:Green robot armor and Green missiles. Expendable Clunk Clunk's Army outfit based on the film "The Expendables"(changes missiles to bullets). Alternate Colors * Red: Camo Red and Red bullets. * Blue: Camo Blue armor and Blue bullets. * Green: Camo Green armor and Green bullets. * Grey: Camo Gery armor and Gery bullets Cluck Clunk Clunk's chicken outfit. Alternate Colors * Red: Red parts with White Feathers. * Blue: Blue parts with Cyan Feathers. * Yellow: Yellow parts with Orange Feathers. * White:White parts with Black Feathers. Gallery Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Characters